<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York, Summer, 1927 by agentspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695990">New York, Summer, 1927</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentspace/pseuds/agentspace'>agentspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, No Plot Just Vibes (i guess), One Shot, Romance, newt scamander - Freeform, newtina, no beta all mistakes are mine, tina goldstein - Freeform, yes there are two covers i will not elaborate haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentspace/pseuds/agentspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt comes back with his book, as promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York, Summer, 1927</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! It's been a while and I hope you are all doing well.</p>
<p>I know, I know, Newt did not come back to New York to give the book to Tina, but what if he did? Here's my reimagining to it and I hope you'll enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> June 24, 1927 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tina held tightly on to Newt’s letter that is hidden inside her coat pocket. It has been ten minutes since the boat The Empress docked. She kept scanning the busy crowds of people and going, with hopes of seeing a mop of ruddy, messy hair. A sight of one excited her, despite being obscured by a group of sailors being welcomed by their families and lovers.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As the group scattered, it revealed a much older man. Definitely not Newt. She huffed in annoyance and looked in another direction when the older man’s gaze caught hers. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Her impatience seemed to surprise her, but truth be told, she misses the magizoologist. Yes, even if the time they spent together that December wasn’t too long. However, the magizoologist’s presence in their household was enough for Tina to miss. The smell of brewing tea in the morning, his evident love (and exasperation) towards the creatures, the way he listened to her and Queenie’s stories... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She remembered how their letters at first were stilted, too formal, too hesitant. This worried Tina, yet they continued to correspond. Time passed by and with Queenie’s help (“Is he for real or is he just being polite?” “Just let me help you, Teenie!”), both found their rhythm. Their letters became relaxed conversations that friends actually have...friends that are oceans apart from one another. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Friends who like each other. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As if Morrigan sensed her worry, a lone figure with a battered suitcase walked towards her. Tina unconsciously tucked a tendril of hair covering her left eye and smiled at him. This is definitely Newt, she thought. His new coat (still blue, but more subtle than what he wore months ago) made him look more confident. His hair seemed a little tamed and shiny too. Newt slightly avoided her gaze at first, but later on, held it and smiled sheepishly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hello,” Newt greeted. “I’m sorry, I was the last one to get off the boat. I fell asleep.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Tina chuckled at his explanation. Of course, he did. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The two went to the nearest alley and disapparated.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>June 25, 1927</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt has always considered his coat as an invisibility cloak. Aside from the feeling of safety, he can store a lot of different feeds, specimens, vials of potions, and yes, keeping some species (nifflers) too. Most of the year, he pops the collar out to protect him from cold winds and the observant eyes of people around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The current weather has a different plan. It forced him to shed the coat and wear his regular suit...which made him feel exposed. Without the fabric scratching his nape or the occasional clinking of vials, he feels a little unsettled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe it’s also because he’s walking beside Tina. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queenie managed to convince both of them to get out instead of simmering with their thoughts inside the apartment. Tina protested (at first), Newt was slightly red in his face, but the legilimens didn’t budge. She arranged them some sandwiches, drinks, and a blanket inside a wicker basket and handed them to Newt. Tina gave her a warning look and Queenie just smiled at the auror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached Central Park and started setting up their picnic. They chose to lay the blanket under a big shady tree with a view of the man-made lake. Both sat at the sides of the blanket with the basket between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few minutes were met with silence. Newt was trying to calm himself down by taking notes of his surroundings and patting his coat, making sure his book is still with him. Tina stole some glances at the man beside her, wondering if it was a good idea to actually go out instead of letting him rest some more. After all, he was fast asleep after they came from the docks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, she pulled out two glasses from the basket and poured some cold juice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” Tina offered a glass. “You seem...<em> strange. </em>You all right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without meeting her eyes, he took the drink and gulped it down. “I am, just a little nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt finally looked at her. <em> Well, I suddenly forgot how hot the New York weather is because you’re sitting beside me and you look beautiful and the wind lightly blowing your hair-- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Newt?” Tina called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of the hardbound book he shrunk inside his coat pocket snapped him back. He blinked and took the book. Tina’s eyes widened with the fear of someone seeing the book grow to its original size but got distracted with the scarlet red cover and the golden title and illustrations glittered a little when hit by the sunlight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt observed her reaction and felt relief with her awe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until she frowned. “The copy I bought was blue and gold, how come…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Newt started. “Well, the American version was supposed to be a little discreet given the laws here. This red one is the British version, I guess. The very first to be printed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina ran her fingers on the book cover. When she suggested the book’s title, it wasn’t serious and just something she said to make their conversation longer that day at the docks. She never once thought he would take it seriously and actually ask her permission to use it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is beautiful, Newt. Thank you,” Tina said sincerely. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. The contact made Newt’s heartbeat faster but ignored it in favor of dwelling in her eyes. <em> Just like a salamander</em>, he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fearing that her touch was too long for his liking, Tina removed her hand from his. Newt winced a little at the loss of contact and to hide it, he started digging through the basket to see its contents. He laid out some cheese and bread for them to indulge in. They started talking about their recent letters and catching up on different topics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long will you be here?” Tina asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five days, then back to London,” Newt sighed. “Mr. Worme wants to talk about a new edition and the Ministry asked me to investigate some dragons in Romania.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some sort of vacation, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a way, I guess. The book tour and research were quite exhausting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“New York is not exactly the place to go to for a vacation, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Anywhere with you is a vacation, </em>Newt thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued talking and people-watching. Tina once wondered if the time they spent apart will affect their interactions, but this moment convinced her that it didn’t. Their silence is comfortable enough for both of them, no words needed to impress one another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sun started setting, they started packing their things. Newt, ever the gentleman, insisted on carrying the basket. She let him and made their way out of the park. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little crowded on the streets, so Newt decided to walk behind her. They continued walking without Tina noticing that Newt wasn’t beside her. It wasn’t until they had to turn a corner when she looked and not see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped and saw him lagging behind her. “What are you doing there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt was taken aback. “It is crowded so I thought, you know...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walk beside me, Newt. Not behind me,” Tina said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went on her left side, protecting her from the slew of vehicles passing by. Before meeting Newt, Tina thought the act was a little bit worthy of an eye roll. <em> A woman can protect herself! We have eyes! </em> Right now, however, it seemed a little romantic. As an auror, she was always expected to protect, not the one to be protected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sure felt nice to be protected, even for this moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Newt moved the basket from his right arm to his left. Without the basket between them, their hands are almost touching and both are extremely aware of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaining a little bit of courage, <em> accidentally </em>touched his knuckles to hers. Tina shot a look at Newt, whose little courage seemed to falter and just looked straight ahead. Seconds later, she felt his strong, calloused hand make its way to her hand and interlocked his fingers to hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both turned to each other and chuckled in delight. Newt, who never really liked human touch, was surprised how much he liked holding her hand. <em> Maybe it’s just never the right person</em>, he thought. Tina liked how natural it felt...like they have done it before despite being the first time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two more blocks and they reached the Goldsteins’ apartment building. Knowing Mrs. Esposito’s opinion on male visitors, they went to the side alley and apparated from there. To their surprise, Queenie opened the door for them, grinning at the sight of their hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teenie, we have a lot to talk about later,” the legilimens said, winking at her elder sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina rolled her eyes. Newt blushed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!</p>
<p>PS. Did you see the HAIM reference? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>